A Textbook Case
by Lord Mendasuit
Summary: Konoha has guidelines for engagement and Sakura is a bookworm.


**A Textbook Case**

* * *

Summary: Because Konoha has guidelines for engagement and Sakura is a bookworm

* * *

Sakura was not a... strong willed person, let's put it kindly.

Certainly, not someone who could, or would, really stand up to authority most of the time. In fact, she was a bit of a teacher's pet at school, and tended to prefer spending her time reading, doing her schoolwork and putting her 110% into making sure she got the best damn grades she could... to kind of counterbalance her relatively poor physical performance.

Unfortunately Sakura was a bit more concerned with keeping the svelte figure that rumor said the village's last Uchiha preferred than she was with being physically strong.

One disadvantage she would come to regret later in life, for certain.

However, it did grant her one quite interesting tidbit of knowledge, as she remembered the moment that her prospective jonin commander had decided that they were to simulate a real battle against him.

"Well... uh, the textbook said that in cases in which we're facing a superior opponent, we're supposed to regroup, if possible, fall back and, again if possible, call for reinforcements. Konoha has retained its position as the strongest village by not pointlessly throwing away their ninja's lives against opponents they could not logically impede. I mean, let's face it, even you Sasuke-kun aren't even a speedbump to this guy, he's a legend."

Indeed.

Hatake Kakashi's exploits were named many, many times in history textbooks that related to the latest Shinobi World War. Guy was a monster that had been slaughtering entire platoons by the age of 12.

The boys had wanted to argue, but there was simply no point in doing so. She was right. She even showed them the specific part of the textbook that she was quoting.

They came to the quick and simple conclusion that Kakashi was testing their knowledge, rather than their physical ability, because there was obviously no way they could realistically get the bells off of a guy whom they couldn't even see move unless he deliberately led them.

That left, however, the problem of who they could ask for help.

"I know a guy who could help, he's a real badass," Naruto said, grinning like the idiot he was.

* * *

By the time Kakashi took his nose out of his book, as soon as he smelled his students approaching - thirty minutes after he'd started the test, at least he'd commend their patience and resolve to come at him prepared - he dashed into the clearing and appeared in a flurry of leaves, wind and smoke.

His lone visible eye widened as he came upon a man in a white and red robe. "Very funny, Naruto, you're not gonna convince me that you're the Hokage."

The man chuckled. "The test is over, Kakashi. They saw right through you. I'm just a shadow clone, but we both know that's all I need."

It was true. As much as the trio of genin would not be able to land a hit on Kakashi, Kakashi himself would need to use his Sharingan to even momentarily inconvenience the Hokage. And that was a waste of both their time and chakra.

Kakashi laughed. "Cheeky bastards," he said.

"They read their textbooks," Sarutobi said, dryly. "Honestly, that girl is going places. I have half a mind to just put her behind a desk and never let her risk that brain of hers by going to the frontlines..."

Sarutobi held out his hand.

Kakashi seemed defeated as he handed the bells over. "I guess they win, huh?" he added.

The old monkey nodded. "Blame your teacher, he's the one who wrote that textbook, I figure you can imagine why."

Kakashi closed his visible eye and raised one hand to tap his forehead protector, serving as an eyepatch. "... They're good kids. I'll do my best."

"You better," Sarutobi said. "Now go to Ichiraku's, the original is there with the kids."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

"Hopefully they take this as a lesson and continue to act this smart," Sarutobi said with a nod to himself as he pocketed the bells and returned to his office, where he'd continue doing the paperwork while pretending to be the original.

What kind of insane person would have the real Hokage exposed in a place that could so easily be bombed, after all?


End file.
